Remnants of Lore
by Shioshiro
Summary: Have you ever wondered why our world was named as such? Before Remnant, our world used to be known under a different name. . .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Remnant. The world we live in.

Full of Humans and Faunus alike, we fight to survive in this almost post-apocalyptic world. We fight what's called the Grimm, creatures of darkness bent on both our species' extinction. We fight, using whatever means we have in order to survive. We trained ourselves to hold swords instead of hoes, to fight instead of farm, and to kill instead of preserving life. But with the training and equipment that we had, the Grimm were still far too powerful. With every Grimm we take, two of our own goes down with it, and soon we were on the very brink of extinction. That was until we discovered

Dust. A way to fight back.

With it came the power to accomplish feats previously thought impossible. It can be used as a means of protection against the Grimm, using it to bend the elements to assault the creatures that threated our live. With 'Dust' came the formation of the Hunters/Huntresses. Beings with powers and abilities far greater than normal, they were tasked with protecting the world from Grimm and making sure peace is kept in order. Such is the power of 'Dust'.

But with any source of power, there will always be those who tend to abuse it. Eventually, Human or Faunus, would use this power to hurt their fellow men. To steal what they should buy, and to harm what they should protect.

Remnant. The world we live in.

Have you ever wondered why our world is called as such? The dictionary defines it as "a small remaining quantity of _something_ ", but what exactly could that " _something_ " be? Allow me to share a story with you. A fairytale of sorts. A story of Heroes and Villains, of monsters and avatars, and a story of magic. Because Remnant wasn't always called 'Remnant', the land we live in used to be called by a different name, it used to be so full of life, full of splendor. This was before the Grimm back when the world was still known as

Lore. The world before the Grimm.

I'm finally back. I do apologize for that hiatus, there were a lot of personal matters that happened irl that I had to tend to. Which is sad, because I went into this wanting it to be a weekly habit, after my third(?) story shit happened and I wasn't able to upload anything in months, years even if I'm remembering things correctly. Either way, I'm back now and hopefully I'll be able to stay for good. Right now my upload schedule is on the bare minimum of one chapter a week, and I'll try to see if i can upload sooner than that but for now, I hope you enjoy this teaser XD


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _Witness the final moments before the end of Lore as its champion, known only as Ryuki, is forced to kneel before the enemy who would finally bring about the apocalypse: Valrith_

 _The villain had seemingly succeeded. He had found a way to turn any creature into his slave and minion using what would soon be known simply as The Grimm. They were floating orbs of pure darkness in color, they would touch all forms of beasts and creatures nearest to it, corrupting the creature and enslaving it for Valrith to freely command. The corrupted creatures' strength doubled and it significantly reduced the pain it felt making it deadly compared to other creatures and beings in Lore. For some reason, it seemed to disintegrate humans and species that resembled humans like the Vampires, rotting away until all that was left were dust to be blown away with the wind. It did not, however, have a problem corrupting the Werewolves, which were the first to go down, and by the time the defenders of Lore had found out about Valrith's scheme, almost all of the Werewolf species had been corrupted and turned into slaves. These, plus other creatures like the Zards and many more, were then used to wage war against all of Lore._

 _It was dark times indeed. All over Lore, different battles and wars were fought. Factions who used to be sworn enemies were forced to work together for their survival. Those who had attempted to surrender and join Valrith were simply met with a floating orb that either corrupted or disintegrated the creature. As a last-ditch effort to end this reign of terror, the remaining heroes, along with what's left of the residents of Lore that were still able to fight, stormed Castle Valrith._

-RoL-

"FOR FALCONREACH, FOR BATTLEON, FOR LOOOOOORE!" Yulgar screamed at the top of his lungs as he charged through the main gates, hundreds of adventurers behind him.

Dragonlords flew in from the sky, along with Dracolitches carrying boxes filled with even more skeletal soldiers. These were a courtesy from Gravelyn, who had agreed upon a truce, seeing as Valrith would share no glory in the destruction of Lore but himself.

Pirates on the other hand, barraged the back gate of the Castle with cannonballs. These, along with the army charging the main gate, allowed the main strike force accompanied by the Ninjas to infiltrate the Castle and stop Valrith before any more blood could be shed.

They had found Valrith at the top of the tower, looking over the war currently being fought in his very own castle. Laughing maniacally as he saw the chaos

"This ends now Valrith!" Ryuki screamed as he barged through the doors, the rest of the heroes in the rest of the castle below them. They had vowed to hold the Griimm off for as long as they can as Ryuki dealt with the villain. Standing just a little over 6 feet tall with spiky white hair and heterochromatic eyes of violet and gold, the Hero of Lore was ready to once more save the world, to the death if need be.

Valrith, who had been expecting this, merely shrugged and turned around

"As expected of the Lore's Finest Champion" Valriths said, his voice echoing throughout the room "Know that after I'm through with you, I'll corrupt that lover of yours, and use her to eventually take over what little is left of Lore"

"Over my dead body!" Ryuki raged, as he charged

"Gladly" Valrith merely replied, as he too charged the Hero

Outside, things weren't looking out so good, majority of the guardians fighting outside the castle have already fallen, leaving only the stronger adventurers to deal with the seemingly endless onslaught of Grimm. The rest of the heroes fighting inside the castle weren't faring out so well either, as they were forced to retreat and make a last stand using the tables and shelves to make a barricade at the hall outside leading up to the throne room, where Ryuki and Valrith were currently dueling to the death

"This isn't good Artix! I don't think we can hold out much longer!" Ash had called out to the Paladin, as his eyes glowed and sent out another barrage of light swords towards a group of bat-corrupted Grimm

"I know Ash! I'm working on a backup plan!" Artix called back, currently blocking a swipe from a giant bear-corrupted Grimm, as the bear reared its arm for another attack, an arrow suddenly tore through its head

"Well work faster damnit, I'm running out of arrows" Robina screamed from a few feet behind her

"Rolith, take over for me" Artix called back as he retreated back towards the makeshift barricade where the other heroes were currently holding

"Warlic, take Symone and Jaania and help out Ryuki. The faster we defeat Valrith the faster we can dispel these Grimm" Artix ordered

"If they're going, then I'm going with them. And don't you dare say no Krieger, not when my husband is fighting with his life on the line" Serenity interrupted

"I wouldn't dare send him reinforcements without his wife" Artix smiled "Bring him back alive okay?"

"Bet on it" Serenity called back, already walking towards the throne room with Warlic, Symone, and Jaania in tow

"Don't worry Serenity, your husband is the strongest fighter in all of Lore, with us backing him up I'm sure we won't have any problems taking Valrith down" a voice from a cube dangling from Serenity's belt said, glowing yellow.

"I know Pandora, but I can't help but feel that something bad is going to happen" Serenity replied to her SoulAlly. It had taken her years to do it, but under her husband's tutelage, she was able to become a Soulweaver. As for Pandora, Aegis found her weeping in the Astral Plane a few months after Tomix's death, Aegis brought her back to the physical world where Ryuki and Serenity empathized and helped her cope with the loss of Pandora's first partner.

Inside the throne room looked like a storm had passed through, with Ryuki and Valrith still locked in combat at the middle of the room. As soon as she found an opening, Symone fired off a few shots, forcing Valrith to back away, and soon after a wall of ice appeared between Ryuki and Valrith courtesy of Jaania

"You know you're only delaying the inevitable Ryuki. A wall of ice can't keep me back for long" Valrith taunted, already slashing at the wall

"We'll see about that Valrith" Jaania called back, already reinforcing the wall she had created. As she did Symone was readying herself to attack at any moment

Warlic quickly grabbed Ryuki and pulled him outside the throne room, Serenity following closely after

"We don't have much time Ryuki" Warlic said as he raised his staff, a magic circle appeared a few feet off the ground beside him, which then spit out a wardrobe

"I know Warlic so-. . . is that my Armor Closet?" Ryuki asked

"It is" Aegis answered for Warlic who had materialized beside Ryuki

"I don't have time to explain" Warlic said, as he began chanting. As he did, two magic circles appeared, one below the armor closet, the other below Ryuki's feet

Normally Ryuki would have asked what Warlic was trying to do, but given the situation, he thought better of it, after all, Warlic was right. Ryuki could hear Valrith hacking away at the wall, taunting more and more, Jaania doing her best to keep the wall standing

Instead he took this time to talk to Faust, who was currently outside fighting off the hordes of Grimm

 _"Hey Faust, how's it looking outside"_ Ryuki mentally called out

 _"For me, things are going great! I've been racking up scores of kills, for the adventurers fighting on the ground . . . not so much"_ Faust replied _"They're not going to last much longer here Ryuki, you'd better hurry up and defeat Valrith"_

 _"I know buddy, I'm working on it"_ Ryuki called back, now focusing his attention back to Warlic

As soon as Warlic finished chanting, his eyes and hands were glowing white arcane energy, he levitated a few feet across the ground, arms open wide. As Warlic lifted his hands, Ryuki as well as the Armor Closet, which was now glowing blindingly white began to levitate as well. Warlic then clapped his hands together, as he did the Armor Closet merged with Ryuki, as soon as it did Ryuki fell back down and almost fell over, had Serenity not caught him

"You okay honey?" Serenity asked her husband, worry clear on her face

"I'm fine dear, nothing to worry about" Ryuki replied, looking back to Warlic "What did you do to me?" he asked

"I gave you as much of an edge as I could give. I had merged the essence of the Armor Closet to you, allowing you to switch armors and weapons in an instant" Warlic replied

"Strange, I can feel the different armors from inside me" Ryuki now standing straight, looking at his hands

"To use it, simply think of the armor and/or weapon you wish to use" Warlic explained

Ryuki had been dumbfounded. The idea of being able to use different skills from different armors at an instant's notice would definitely give him an edge over Valrith, who had also seemed to have gotten stronger since the last time

"Let me try" Ryuki said, now thinking of his Dragonlord Armor. After a few seconds, nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Ryuki asked Warlic, his voice slightly higher than normal

"It should only take the mere thought . . . try shouting Re-Equip as you think about the armor" Warlic suggested

"Okay" Ryuki said, thinking again of his Dragonlord Armor, as soon as he had a clear picture in mind, "Requip!" he shouted, although he shouted it a little too fast that it came off as one word

All of a sudden, his Soulweaver Garb that he was wearing glowed and transformed into his Dragonlord Armor plate mail

"Woah!" Ryuki gasped in awe trying to look at every part of his body, now donning the Dragonlord Armor

"Very good, now try bringing out a weapon this time" Warlic commented

"Requip!" Ryuki, who held his hand out, had shouted once more, again a little too fast that it came off as one word, soon after the weapon he was thinking off had materialized mere inches from his hand, catching it as it started to fall, a Zardbie Katana

"You do know that the command is Re-Equip right?" Warlic had asked him, noting the second time the mistake had been made

"I don't know Warlic, 'Requip' has a nice ring to it. Besides, the magic seems to react to it so it should be all good" Ryuki said, swinging the sword he had newly 'requipped'

"Whatever works I guess, now re-" Warlic was cut off as Jaania's scream echoed throughout the Throne room, Ryuki and the others running back just in time to see Symone doing her best to fend off a raging Valrith from Jaania's passed out body on the floor, having used up all her mana.

"Jaania!" Warlic screamed, as he saw Jaaania passed out on the floor. While normally collected and calculating, upon seeing Jaania on the floor, he was filled with rage and without thinking immediately sent out a barrage of spells aimed at Valrith, various Fireballs, lightning bolts, and ice spikes bombarded Valrith

"Honey, check on Jaania, Symone, help Serenity!" Ryuki called out as he too charged at Valrith "Requip!" he shouted as the changed back into his Soulweaver Armor, using the armor to give himself a speed boost and slash at Valrith twice with his Sealing skill.

Valrith, having used his Cloak to protect himself from most of the spell attacks Warlic had launched towards him, was expecting the attack from Ryuki, and had blocked Ryuki's initial attack and had swiped at his stomach as a counter attack

"Requip!" Ryuki shouted as he changed into his Guardian Armor, Shield and sword materializing along with it, the plate mail protecting him from what would have been a fatal blow had it connected. Ryuki then used his shield to bash Valrith the face, sending him back a few feet. He then raised his shield shouting "Limkragg's Breath!" and from his shield a flaming dragon head had burst forth and arced towards Valrith who was forced to raise his cloak to protect himself

Ryuki took this chance to get in close, changing into his Cryptic Armor as he charged. Valrith swiped at Ryuki, who suddenly shattered like glass, only to be stabbed from behind by Ryuki, who quickly disengaged as quickly as he had attacked. As Valrith reeled in pain he was bombarded by a series of dark mana blasts from Symone, as he turned to face her he saw Serenity almost completing her Soul Synchronization, and was preparing to fire her attack.

"LIKE I'D LET YOU FINISH CHARGING YOUR ATTACK!" Valrith howled as he sent his tentacles to attack Serenity only for the tentacles to freeze shatter

"I'm not through with you yet Valrith!" Jaania shouted back, having regained her power

"You still have us to deal with" Ryuki suddenly appearing in front of Valrith, once again in his Guardian Armor

"Guardian Rage!" Ryuki screamed, and had started hacking and slashing away at Valrith

"Insolent Pests!" Valrith again swiped at Ryuki, who had used his shield to block, pushing him back. As it did Valrith was quickly greeted by a flurry of sword combos by Symone, as she spun her sword once to build up momentum before slashing Valrith upward like an uppercut, Symone followed it up with a downward slash, followed by two stabs at both shoulders. Symone ended the attack by charging her mana and releasing it all at once sending sparks of dark lightning energy emanating from her body, shocking Valrith.

Valrith then punched Symone away, hoping to get away from her lightning attack. The punch was enough to send Symone flying, but not before being shot in the face multiple times as she flew back. As Symone flew past her Serenity, having finished synchronizing with Pandora, fired an immense beam of yellow energy at Valrith, who saw the oncoming attack and attempted to dodge. He would have succeeded had Ryuki not mentally assaulted him, now in his Cryptic armor, forcing him to grab his head in agony, allowing the large beam to deal the full brunt of damage against Valrith. As soon as the beam stopped a magic circle had appeared in the ground where he was standing and from it erupted a searing hot inferno that lit up the room

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT'S FOR HOGGING THE LIMELIGHT!" Xan maniacally taunted, as the flames continued to burn

Soon after the flames ceased two magic circles appeared, one on the ground again, the other on top of him. From the magic circles came dark blasts in the shape of skulls, bombarding him over and over again

"That's for not wanting to share. We'd be finished taking over Lore by now had you accepted my alliance" Gravelyn said

"Xan! Gravelyn! You guys are here!?" Ryuki exclaimed in shock turning his back on Valrith as he questioned the two new comers

Valrith, having already received significant amounts of damage, thought that he might finally be able to launch a counter attack by killing Ryuki with his back turned to him, as he charged and reared his arm back, a spear made out of Void Energy suddenly struck him in the shoulder, sending him flying back and pinning him onto the wall

"We've already defeated most of the Grimm" Nythera had explained "And you shouldn't really turn your back on an enemy" she scowled

"Please, he would have hit air" Ryuki said, turning his attention back on Valrith

"Ready to give up?" Ryuki asked, weapons still at the ready

"Not until all of Lore is nothing but a wasteland beneath my feet! I will try again and again until I have succeeded!" Valrith threatened

"Well you've already lost" Artix said, as he burst into the room along with the remaining heroes and adventurers "We've killed all your Grimm creatures"

"HA! You fools know nothing!" Valrith bellowed, and all of a sudden the castle shook, only it wasn't just the castle, it felt as if everything shook at once. Like the entire moment of time and space that they were currently on just _shook_

All of a sudden, Robina rushes into the room screaming "There's more of them! The Grimm! A portal has opened up in the sky and its literally raining Grimm!"

Faust, Ryuki's dragon, had also taken this time to warn Ryuki

 _Robina's right Ryuki, it's as if all the Grimm we've killed are now coming back. I'm doing what I can to close the portals, but it's the adventurers that I'm most worried about, they barely have any left in them_

"Valrith what have you done!" Ryuki asked, as he picked Valrith up, slammed him back into the wall, and still using his cryptic armor, levitated the guardian blade dangerously close to his neck

All throughout the room, a strange wheezing sound could be heard, followed by ringing of bells. As the other heroes looked around, they saw what appeared to be . . . a box, that had the words 'Phone Booth' written on top. The phone booth opened and out came an Orc, dressed in a suit, pointing what looked to be a mechanical wand of sorts at Valrith

"Doctor When? Whats going on?" Ryuki asked, having met the time travelling orc before

"Its Valrith, he's somehow managed to gain the power of a Chronocorruptor and its messing up all of time itself, I've managed to track the anomaly here to this very moment." Doctor When informed everybody in the room

"So the Grimm pouring out from the portals are?" Warlic had asked

"Most likely Grimm for an alternate reality. The Grimm seem to respond to Valrith and Valrith only, regardless of the dimension and timeline, either way, unless we stop Valrith the Grimm will keep coming back" Doctor When finished, his gaze and sonic wand not leaving Valrith

Valrith, still pinned to the wall, began laughing maniacally causing everyone in the room to focus their attention on him

"Well then, now that all the performers are on stage, I believe it's time we start the show!" Valrith proclaimed, as his eyes glowed a menacingly dark blood red

"What show?" Ryuki asked

"My favorite show of all, the End of Lore!" Valrith answered back

 _Ryuki Watch out!_

Faust's words inside Ryuki's head were the last thing he heard, before everything exploded, and then went dark.

-RoL-

 _And so ends the time of Lore, many of the Grimm people fear today were once creatures that they had used to peacefully coexisted with to some extent. The Werewolves becoming Beowolves, Gorillaphants becoming Beringels, even the Zards becoming the Creeps. The list goes on and on, as many species of Grimm as there were species in Lore. But all of that is over now, for what was once a land of multitudes of dominant species, now remain only three: Human, Faunus, and the Grimm._

And thats it for chapter 2. Now I did say i was going to upload these weekly, but i had already written up most of this chapter by the time I had finished uploading the teaser (also known as chapter 1), and i really couldn't wait to share this with you guys. But with that being said, definitely Chapter 3 will be up next week. I'm hoping i could have it up by feb 17. either way, thanks for taking the time to read my work :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'M FINALLY BAAAAAAACK!**_

 _First off, let me apologize for that REEEEEALLY long break. it's just that, a lot of things had happened in real life that i had to take care of first before being able to return here. But I'm finally done with that and it looks like i've finally secured some time for a few months so i can hopefully finish this story by then. And i made it longer as a sort of apology at the same time a get back to the story kinda thing. so without further ado:_

 **Chapter 3**

Jaune was not having the best of days. Granted he should have known this would happen, having ran away from home not but a week ago, in order to become a Hunter. At the ripe age of 14 he was positive he had everything figured out. He would find his way into one of the starter training schools, he hears that Signal is a good one, where he would learn to master his skills, and then go on to Beacon, where he would be the best at everything and everyone will fall for him and he'll become the greatest huntsman known on Remnant. That was the plan, but things weren't going out the way he'd hoped. So far he's lost in the forest on his way to Patch, after running away from a flock of Nevermore, forcing him to leave his supplies back at the makeshift camp he'd made. While running, he had tripped and tumbled down the hill and into a pile of mud. So he's lost, alone, hungry, dirty, full of scratches and bruises, and with nothing to protect himself with except for a sword and shield that's waaaay too heavy for him to use, but brought it anyways thinking he could just learn on the job. Yep, things pretty much sucks right now.

-RoL-

"Ryuki!"

"Ryuki! Wake up!"

Ryuki was woken up to a blue ghost currently forming ice pellets a few inches away from his face

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" He quickly screamed out, calling out to Aegis to stop trying to wake him up. He quickly but still groggily sat up, rubbing his head, trying to massage the growing headache

"Urgh, Aegis what happened?" Ryuki asked

"I honestly don't know either Ryuki, one moment I was attending to you, the next we're here" Aegis looked around "Wherever here is" Aegis finished, studying the forest clearing they were currently on

"I don't think we're in Lore anymore Aegis" Ryuki said

As soon as Ryuki said that a pack of beowolves came rushing at them, one in particular lunging straight for Ryuki, before hitting a wall of Ice that Aegis had just created

"Guess I spoke too soon" Ryuki said, as he requipped into his Cryptic armor as well as his Chakrams and began his blade dance, letting the levitating blades do his work for him. It took seconds to dispatch the entire pack, Aegis not even having to do anything. Ryuki noted how these Grimm were low-level compared to the Grimm he had grown used to fighting back when Valrith waged war against all of Lore.

"Well, that answers that then. We're still in Lore" Aegis said, after the battle

"Uh huh, but that also opens up more questions" Ryuki asked, "And how nice of you to set up camp while waiting for me" he finished, only now noticing the makeshift camp already set up

"Yeah no, that was already here when we got here" Aegis replied

"So why would anyone just leave this behind?"

"Maybe the Grimm attacked and they were forced to flee?"

As if on cue, a scream for help could be heard in the distance, Aegis and Ryuki not even hesitating as they quickly ran in the direction of the cry

-RoL-

Jaune was really regretting this day, why were there so many Grimm in this forest? He thought his day was turning around after he had successfully managed to avoid a Rapier Wasps' nest only for it to get significantly worse as he soon found himself face to face with an Ursa.

He tried to intimidate it by screaming, but not only did his scream not work, it actually came out girl and like a cry for help instead of the masculine war cry he was going for

He was able to raise his shield up, which took every ounce of muscle he had, just in time to block the swipe that the Ursa did, pushing him back a few feet but not making him lose his footing

It was then he heard a guy from his left scream "Sealing!" followed by a flash of blue, and then it was over. The Ursa lay dead and dissolving, head cleanly chopped off

"You're pretty sturdy there, being able to take on that hit and still be standing" Jaune heard a voice call out to him

Jaune just stood there, staring in awe. All he had done is raised his shield and take a hit, the next thing he knew his greatest fear come to life is already dead and on the ground dissolving, and in its place was a man in a brown coat with pointed tail ends, wearing what looked like an oriental dark brown vest with blue highlights and design. He had spiky white hair and his eyes, two different colors, were violet and gold in his left and right eye. He wore arm guards of the same design as his vest, with a strange crystal in each arm guard, just above the wrists.

"Wh-who are you?" Jaune quivered, his shield still raised in case of any sudden attacks. Now Jaune normally wasn't the type of guy who would jump to conclusions and think people so badly of, but hey, you can never be too cautious in a forest teeming with Grimm.

"Cautious. You're pretty good kid. . . names Ryuki, and that spirit over there behind you is Aegis" the man said, making Jaune turn around and indeed seeing the spirit that was spoken of

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aegis. Spirit of Valor. Would you mi-" Aegis was interrupted by the sound of a dull thud, looking down to see the small boy on the floor, passed out.

-RoL-

"What do you mean we can't apply for beacon!?" an 18-year-old Jaune asked the clerk at the Registration Office

"I'm sorry sir but a pre-requisite of Beacon is that you must have formally attended any of the primary combat schools before moving on to beacon" the woman simply responded. She wasn't doing this out of spite or discrimination, that much Jaune could tell, and he somehow got the feeling that she was just following regulations

"But I can fight! Isn't there some test that I could take? Some guy I could beat to prove myself?" Jaune pleadingly asked

"There is sir, but I'm afraid only registered people are allowed to participate. I sincerely apologize sir, but unless you go back and finish at least two years in a primary combat school, we can't allow you to apply. Have a nice day" the Woman simply replied

Jaune sighed heavily, a quick "thank you for your time" before finally leaving. Heading back to the motel he was currently staying at.

Jaune was about to head back, but he figured a walk would do him some good. He spent the rest of the day silently reflecting on his life and the events that led him here. Things hadn't really been the same since he met Ryuki that day. . .

-RoL-

"So you want to be a hero huh?" Ryuki asked the young boy, a smile growing in his face

Ryuki, Aegis, and Jaune were currently sitting around a campfire. After saving Jaune and taking him back to camp the two had planned on what to do afterwards. They agreed to take the boy home first before setting off and finding a way to get back to his own time or dimension. Jaune woke up a few minutes later and surprised to find himself back in his makeshift camp. With saviors making themselves at home as well. The three chat and it was there that three had gotten to know each other

"Of course, who wouldn't want to be a hero?" Jaune enthusiastically replied causing Ryuki to laugh

"You remind me of a close friend of mind back when he was still a kid" Ryuki explained, noticing the confused look on Jaune's face when he was laughing "But listen to me kid, being a hero is a great and noble cause that's for sure, but running away isn't the right way to go about it."

"Then why don't YOU train me?" Jaune gave him an indignant humph

"Well I can't, me and Aegis are going to be travelling you see. Looking for a way to get back home" Ryuki explained

"But you said so yourself, you're not from around here so you're going to need someone who can guide you through the ways of this world. I can be your tour guide and you can train me along the way" Jaune reasoned out, growing more and more excited as he voiced his own idea out

"He's . . . not entirely wrong there Ryuki . . . it would indeed be easier if we had a local helping us out. Teaching us about the different places in this land" Aegis reluctantly saying

". . . Fine. But ONLY if we go back to your place first so that I could ask permission from your parents" Ryuki bargained "If they don't agree, then you're not coming with me. Deal?" Ryuki extended his hand out

"You got it!" Jaune shook Ryuki's hand, and that was that

It wasn't all smooth sailings though, as you can imagine how Jaune's parents had reacted, with their son running away only to come home with some stranger and asking permission to travel the lands with said stranger. Ryuki had done his best to promise Jaune's parents that he was perfectly capable of protecting their son, even going so far as to challenge (and defeat!) Jaune's hunter of a dad, with one arm tied behind his back no less. After that there was the issue technology. According to how Jaune had explained it to him, Ryuki comes from a place that's what is considered as a fantasy world in today's society. And as soon as Ryuki saw modern society in all its glory, with all the bullheads, the CCT, and even the scrolls. . . let's just say that the Technomancer in him had a field day. Ryuki carefully and diligently taking in notes in how they operated. Hoping to be able to bring this information back to Yix.

The trio had spent 4 years tracking down every possible angle in order to get home. They've been to every major kingdom, chasing down every rumor and myth they could get their hands on regarding the idea of fantasy lands and time travel, and the occasional other dimensions. In that time Ryuki had trained Jaune to be a strong and noble huntsman-in-training. They had run out of leads and decided to come back to Vale, Ryuki still keeping his promise to help Jaune become a hero.

-RoL-

The walk back was quick and uneventful. Still feeling somewhat down by the events of earlier today. It was already evening by the time he got back to the motel When he walked into the room he was immediately greeted by the sight of a man doing push-ups and a blue spirit floating above the bed, reading a book.

"So how'd it go?" Ryuki asked as he continued his push-ups

"Awful. They wouldn't even let me join simply because I didn't attend a primary combat school" Jaune whined as he sat down, slouching.

"Well then, that's their loss. They didn't know the talent that they passed up on" Ryuki simply said, standing up after finishing his workout

"Listen to me Jaune, we've been all over Remnant doing plenty of training and fighting. I know you can fight, your family know you can fight. You're practically a hunter already. And if society can't see that, its their loss" Ryuki encouraged, before turning to Aegis "and Aegis, how many times do I have to tell you to stop reading over the bed? You know your very presence freezes the bed. By the avatars I swear if I get another leg cramp tonight . . . "

Jaune wasn't really paying attention anymore, having been shunned and banned from his dream. He had spent 4 years training and studying to prepare himself for beacon, and he wasn't even going to be given the chance to do so. He was quickly snapped out of his moping at the sound of air siren's going off followed by Ryuki grabbing him by the shoulder

"Looks like we're needed hero, come on" Ryuki simply told him, before rushing out the door with Aegis right behind him

Jaune reluctantly grabbing his gear before heading out as well

-RoL-

Vale was currently alive with chaos. Bullheadss had suddenly flown over the city and suddenly dropped Grimm all over the city.

"There's Grimm scattered all throughout the city!" Jaune exaclaimed

"We're going to have to split up Aegis yo-" Ryuki was cut off by the sound of bells suddenly ringing followed by someone shouting "Robbers!"

"New plan, Aegis, you and I are going to deal with the Grimm, Jaune take care of that robbery" Ryuki ordered out before shouting "Re-Quip!" his whole body glowing for a few seconds before fading, and suddenly he was wearing what looked like a mix of black and red scales. And in his hands a katana that looked Rotten and decaying

"You're going to fight with THAT?" Jaune wondered "I get that you're practically unstoppable and all, but I doubt that weapon would be able to keep up"

Ryuki only chuckled "Don't let appearances fool you kid, the Zardbie Katana is more than enough for these weak grimm, besides, I can always change it into a better weapon if I need to. Now get going, that robbery isn't going to stop itself. Aegis, you know what to do" and with that, Ryuki made a downward slash and a rift opened, after stepping through the rift closed.

"Good luck Jaune" Aegis said, and went towards a different direction

"I don't think we'll need it" Jaune said out loud, before heading towards the shop that was being robbed

When he got there, Jaune wasn't sure of what else to do. Most of what he would guess were the robbers were already out cold and unconscious on the ground. It took Jaune a quick minute or two to round them all up and tie them to a lamp post when he heard a girl's voice shouting out "Get back here!"

Looking around, Jaune saw a little girl climbing up to a roof of the building chasing a man in a bowler hat wearing a white suit jacket. He figured this must have been the leader of these finely dressed (he had to admit) robbers and quickly followed afterwards. When he got up there he saw the girl and the man clashing weapons. The girl using her Scythe that was also a high caliber sniper rifle from the looks of it. That didn't surprise him however, since he was used to seeing mecha-shift weaponry by now, what did surprise him however was how this small girl was using it. She was using the momentum of the kickback of her gun firing in her fighting style, twirling and flipping around in a deadly dance. The man was able to keep up though, something Jaune acutely took note of. Whoever this man is, he was definitely dangerous. The man was able to knock the girl back and Jaune took this chance to enter the fight

"Sorry Red, looks like today isn't you lu-" the man was telling the girl, before Jaune caught him off guard with a shield to the man's rib cage

"I don't think so!" Jaune then positioned himself in front of the girl in a defensive position. Shield up, ready for whatever attack the man may do.

"You really should learn not to get in other peoples' business blondie, some of them won't act kindly towards those who do!" the man got up and charged at Jaune who had in turn blocked with his sword and the two began their deadly dance the girl just standing by, ready for her opportunity to strike

Jaune had to admit, there weren't many people who could match him when it came to fighting, aside from Ryuki that is. Not one to brag, but Jaune quickly learned that Ryuki comes from a place that, while in some ways more beautiful that this world, it was also significantly more hostile. This lead to the Ryuki having been bred to fight things greater than what this world has to offer. As such, Ryuki was arguably the strongest being in all of Remnant right now, and Jaune had been training under him for four years. Safe to say that Jaune is somewhat in the upper ranges in terms of skill and swordplay alone. Which is why he was slowly finding himself having fun going up against this robber, who was keeping up with him. The girl likewise found herself watching instead, staring in awe at both of these individuals duking it out

"Say, you're pretty good old man" Jaune smirked at the man when they had found themselves locked in a power struggle

"Who you calling old man blondie?" the man replied "But you're not so bad yourself"

"You know with skills like these I'm sure you'd make it big in Vacuo. Believe me, I've been there" they both broke away from their power struggle, both taking a few steps back. Weapons still at the ready.

The man chuckled "Every thief, outlaw, and bandit's haven. I know kid. That's the plan"

"So what are you doing all the way out here then?" Jaune asked

"It's not like I have much of a choice . . . " the man then grew silent

Just then a bullhead pulled flew by their rooftop, dropping more grimm on the rooftop

"Looks like the boss is here" the man turned, running towards the open hatch now empty of grimm

"Wait!" Jaune tried to run up to him, not realizing the beewolf already jumping towards him from behind

"Look out!" Jaune heard the girl scream from behind him, turning around to see her slice the beowolf in half before landing beside her, only now did Jaune fully grasp the danger they were in. The two of them were surrounded by beowolves

All at once the beowolves pounced. Jaune knew him and the girl wouldn't be able to stop them all at once, instead he grabbed the girl and covered her with his body as much as he could, waiting for the claws to sink into his back. But it never came. When they both looked up, they saw a man in full plate mail with his shield raised like an umbrella, and a dark sphere glowing all around them.

"Looks like we made it just in time huh Jaune?" Ryuki said, "You okay there little miss?"

"Uhhhh" the girl was stunned silent

When the shield faded they saw that the grimm had been frozen solid. Courtesy of Aegis.

"Who are you?" the girl exclaimed

Ryuki was about to answer when he saw Aegis draw a surprised look in his face

"Ryuki behind you!"

Ryuki was already turning, his shield first, ready to absorb most of the incoming damage, it never came though, as the attack, which turned out to be a fireball of sorts, was blocked by another new comer, a woman with blond hair, wearing an office lady outfit with a black cape and a riding crop

"We've got hunters" they heard the man scream inside the bullhead, before disappearing inside

The woman in front of them raised her riding crop, and bolts of energy scattered and flew towards the bullhead, causing the bullhead to take damage. From inside a woman neared the hatch as well, too dark to make out her facial features, but they could see she was wearing a red dress. The two women were locked in what could only be described as a magic battle, with the woman on the bullhead apparently sticking to fire manipulation

"We've got to help her!" the girl called out to Jaune and the others, as she spun her scythe a few times before setting her sights on the bullhead, firing off a few shots that were easily blocked by the women onboard

"Got it" Ryuki answered back, and the girl was stunned as Ryuki's cape seemingly turned into wings "Aegis, you know what to do" and then Ryuki flew off towards the bullhead

The woman onboard was surprised to see a man flying towards them, she spun her hands around her dress and then spread her arms out wide, releasing a field of red that enveloped the ship and pushed everything back. All except the man still flying towards them, his shield now raised to protect himself from the blast radius.

"Fine evening we're having aren't we?" Ryuki flew in and immediately punched the woman in the face, knocking her back, before focusing on the man now sitting in the pilot seat, yanking him back before punching him in the face as well, knocking him out cold.

Ryuki picked the man up and turned to the woman, who had managed to get back up and glare daggers at him. Ryuki simply tossed the unconscious body to her, providing enough distraction for him to rush in and uppercut the woman in the face, effectively knocking her out as well. Picking up both villains the then jumped out of the hatch and onto a ramp of pure iced made by Aegis.

The girl, witnessing all of this unfold before her, simply said

"That. Was. AWE-"

-RoL-

"Reckless, stupid, and downright Idiotic!" The blond woman reprimanded the three people currently sitting on the other side of the desk, slapping her riding crop on the table before turning directly at Ryuki "Do you have ANY idea what the damage would have been had I not stopped that bullhead from going down and crashing into the block below?"

"But they started it!" Jaune immediately defended

"Yeah! We were only trying to help!" the small girl piped in as well

"If it were up to me, all three of you would be sent home with a pat on the back . . . and a slap on the wrists!" The blond woman then slapped her riding crop on the table causing the girl and Jaune to flinch slightly "But . . . there's someone here who would like to meet all three of you"

Just then a man with grey hair wearing a dark green suit walked in holding a plate of cookies on one hand and a mug of hot coffee on the other

"Ruby Rose, you . . . have silver eyes" he opened

"ummmm" the girl now known as Ruby replied

"Jaune Arc, and . . . Ryuki" The man said, turning his attention to the other two men currently sitting with Ruby

"Where did you three learn to do this?" The man asked, referring to the video the blond woman was holding up on her tablet

The video in question showed Ruby dealing with the henchmen, Jaune fighting with the criminal, and Ryuki taking on a horde of Grimm all by himself

"Uhhh well, I learned at Signal Academy" Ruby answered

"I learned from him" Jaune said, throwing a thumb over to Ryuki

"Practice" Ryuki simply said

"They taught you one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" the man asked Ruby

"Well . . . one teacher in particular" she meekly responded

"I see" the man said, setting the cookies down on the table

Ruby hesitated for a moment, before digging in and going through the cookies two at a time

"Don't mind if I do" Jaune said, taking a cookie as well

Ryuki simply raised his hand to pass "Im good"

"It's just that I've only ever seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. . . a dusty old crow" the gray haired man rambled on

"That's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, and now I'm all hyaaah! Wataa!" Ruby explained, making some karate chops for added effect

"So I've noticed" the man responded "and what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" the man took a seat in front of the three

"Well" Ruby started "I want to be a huntress"

"You want to slay monsters?" the man asked

"Yeah, I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to beacon. See my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress cuz I wanna help people, and my parents always taught us to help others so I thought may as well be creative about it, I mean the place is alright but hunters and huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and just just-" Ruby babbled on

"Okay okay, I think that's enough of an explanation" Jaune stopped her, putting her hand on her shoulder

The blond woman and the gray haired man before them just gave Ruby a deadpan stare before the man spoke up

"Do you know who I am?" he asked

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon" Ruby instantly replied, making Jaune wide-eyed in surprise

"Heh, Hello" Professor Ozpin replied

"Nice to meet you" Ruby replied

"I uhh it's an honor to meet you too sir" Jaune added as well

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin replied

"More than anything" Both Ruby and Jaune seemingly replied at the same time

Ozpin shared a brief look with the blond woman, who only rolled her eyes with a simple "hmm" before looking back at Ruby

"Well okay" Ozpin told her

"YES!" both Ruby and Jaune cheered, simultaneously rising up from their chairs and hugging each other

Congratulations were cut short however, as Ozpin cleared his throat

"Ahem" taking the attention of the two teens "While I may have approved of Ms. Rose's application, your circumstances on the other hand Mr. Arc, are another matter"

Ruby sat down, slightly unsure of what to do

"What do you mean! You saw me fight right!? Isn't that proof enough that I have what it takes!?" Jaune outraged

"While that may be true Mr. Arc, there still lies the matter of you not attending any prior combat school" Ozpin simply replied

"Now them Mr. Arc, I'm sure that you and Mr. Ryuki are familiar with the fall of the Lighthouse Academy in Vacuo?" Ozpin asked the two

Jaune was about to answer before Ryuki cut him off

"Now hold on there headmaster, how do you know of us exactly?" he asked

"Believe me Mr. Ryuki, with the way you've been running around Remnant chasing rumors and myths of fairy tales and fantasy lands, you were bound to turn some heads and attract some. . .attention" Ozpin answered "Nevertheless that is beside the point. The question remains Mr. Arc, are you familiar with the fall of the Lighthouse Academy in Vacuo?"

"You mean the one that got overrun by the Grimm?" Ruby asked

"An unfortunate accident Ms. Ro-" Ozpin started, before getting interrupted

"It was anything BUT an accident" Ryuki cut in

This in turn left Ozpin wide-eyed and hastily looked at the blond woman still standing beside him

"What exactly do you mean?" the blond woman asked

"We aren't just familiar with it professor, we were there. . . " Jaune solemnly answered "It was a goddamn massacre . . . " the two men on the other side were silent after, having been reminded of that experience

"We were trying to get an appointment with one of the teachers their regarding a rumor about an underground cave that led to a different world when the school had been attacked. Grimm we're suddenly gushing towards the school, almost as if they were drawn to something inside it. We did the best we could to hold them off as long as we could until help arrived. We tried to get as many out of there as we could . . . " Ryuki couldn't bear to finish, and Jaune still silent head bowed down with his hands clutching his knees

"Glynda, inform the others." Ozpin simply said to the blond women beside him. The seriousness in his tone catching everyone off-guard "I will need to have you both stay in Vale for the duration. We'll need your reports on what exactly happened there. But for now, back to the matter at hand, your application to Beacon Mr. Arc"

"What about it? Like you said I haven't had any formal combat schooling" Jaune whimpered

"Glynda, remind me again, whatever happened to the student records from Lighthouse Academy" Ozpin asked, a little louder than necessary

"Well Professor, sad to say that they had been lost when the school fell" the blond woman now known as Glynda replied, getting the hint and playing along

"Such a shame, what would that mean for those students who had graduated Lighthouse Academy and wanted to apply to a finishing combat school like Beacon?" Ozpin asked

Glynda was about to answer when Ryuki's laughter broke the serenity in the room, causing the other four individuals in the room to turn at him

"You know what Ozpin, I'm starting to like you" Ryuki grinned at the headmaster, already figuring out what Ozpin was getting at

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked

"Well Jaune, it looks like you've just graduated from the Lighthouse Academy" Ryuki smiled at Jaune, who finally understood what was happening

"But . . . then that means . . .?" Jaune turned to Ozpin, a hopeful look in his eyes

"Yes Mr. Arc, welcome to Beacon" Ozpin nodded with a sly grin

''Uhhhhh I don't get it. . . " Ruby simply said, having given up on trying to understand what was happening.

 _And that's where I'm cutting if off for now, believe me i would have made this longer, but i wouldn't want to burn you guys out with too much information all at once. As for upload scheduling, i can't really promise anything right now, and i don't really want to set your expectations only to let you guys down. I frankly work based on how inspired or motivated i am, and as such, there may be times when you'd see chapters coming out back to back, and other times where they take longer. The only thing i CAN promise you is that i WILL be releasing a chapter once a week. so since i've uploaded this today (April 13), expect a new chapter within the week (April 20th being the latest)._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" a blond woman was currently warping Ruby in a bear hug

"Please. . . stop" Ruby said in response

That was as far as Jaune ever got before he decided to tone out everything around him to concentrate on his breathing exercises. Funnily enough, during their travel, Jaune had discovered that he had a debilitating weakness for air transportations. It was hilarious the first fifty times Jaune and Ryuki had to travel via bullheads, but strangely enough Jaune never got around to getting over it. But that didn't mean he wasn't trying. His latest attempts at getting over his motion sickness involves breathing exercises he had almost succeeded to, until

". . . The Robbery was lead by nefarious criminals Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall, who had escaped from police custody shortly after getting arrested. If you have any information on their whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa . . . " The narrator on the on-board television system boomed

Jaune immediately turned to Ruby, who had also seen the news and looked at him too

"Looks like they escaped" Jaune told her

"And who might YOU be?" the blond woman who was hugging Ruby earlier was not between the two teens in a defensive stance

"Yang! No need to get overprotective. This is the badass guy I was telling you about, the one who went toe-to-toe with Roman Torchwick!" Ruby explained excitedly

"Pleasure . . . to . . . meet you. . . names. . . Jaune" Jaune tried to introduce himself, but soon found himself suffering from the effects of motion sickness once more

"You okay there buddy?" Yang inquired

"Yeah . . . I'm fine. . . just . . . air sickness. . . " Jaune famous last words, after which he had barfed all over the floor between him and the two girls

"Jaune, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ruby squealed

"Ewwww, get it off, get it off, get it off!" Yang squealed as well

 **-[Remnants of Lore]-**

Jaune was vomiting. Again.

"Man, I really need to get over this motion sickness" Jaune said to himself after puking at a nearby trash can, he quickly surveyed the area around him, staring in awe at Beacon Academy in all its glory and splendor. An explosion happened somewhere nearby and Jaune looked around to see where it came from

"What! How dare you!" Jaune turned and saw three girls, Ruby along with a girl with black hair and a girl with white hair, all standing in a circle. suitcases and brief cases cluttered about, and it looks like a fight was about to go down

Jaune took this as an opportunity to intervene, hoping to deescalate the situation

"Now now ladies, lets not get into a fight over this, I'm sure this is all just some big misunderstanding" he quickly interjected

The white-haired girl quickly took a bottle of dust from the black-haired girl and quickly turn around and walked away, with the black haired girl doing the same albeit in the opposite direction. Ruby called out to the white-haired girl

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby shouted out, the white-haired girl seemingly ignoring her as she continued walking away. After a heavy sigh she said "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day"

"You can say that again" Jaune spoke up, causing Ruby to turn to him "We haven't formally introduced ourselves yet, the name's Jaune" Jaune extended his hands out for a shake

"Ruby. Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you Jaune" Ruby took his hand and shook it

 **-[Remnants of Lore]-**

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on" Jaune defended

"Look, I'm sorry, vomit boy was the first thing that came to Yang's mind" Ruby apologized on behalf of her sister, who had apparently started calling him Vomit Boy

"Oh yeah, well, what if I called you Crater Face" Jaune teased

"Hey, that explosion was an accident" Ruby's turn to defend

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue. Ladies love it" Jaune once again introduced

"I know Jaune, professor Ozpin was kind enough to mention that before. And do they really?" Ruby asked, giving him a skeptical look

"Right . . . T-they will, well I-I hope they will. I mean, Ryuki always says that . . . never mind" Jaune shrugged it off

"Oh yeah, about that. You mentioned that Ryuki was the one who taught you how to fight?" Ruby asked, trying to think of a different topic

"Yeah he did" Jaune instantly perked up "He taught me all sorts of epic moves while we were out travelling across Remnant!"

"Wow! You have to show me sometime okay? And what weapon do you use? Can I see it?" Ruby bordering on fangirl

Jaune chuckled

"Sure, maybe after initiation. And as for my weapon. . ." Jaune pulled out Crocea Mors along with his shield "I use these bad boys" Jaune boasted, striking a pose for added effect

"Ooooh . . . well I've got this" Ruby said, pulling out her scythe, giving it a few twirls while going into scythe mode before setting the blade down on the ground

"Waoh. I saw how you used it in the fight before, but I haven't really been able to take a good look, do you mind?" Jaune asked, putting away Crocea Mors

"Sure!" Ruby handing over the weapon

Jaune quickly took a look at the details of the weapon, staring down the sights, and pulling back on the mechanisms before handing it back to Ruby

"It's also a high caliber sniper rifle I see" Jaune beamed at her

"Customizable too" Ruby added "Sorry, I kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, I may have gone a bit overboard in designing it"

Jaune stared at Ruby in awe

"YOU made that?" Jaune bewilderingly asked

"Yep. She's my Crescent Rose" Ruby grinned at him, before putting the scythe gun away

"That's cool!" Jaune complimented

"So why'd you help me out back there, in the courtyard" Ruby asked, changing the topic and continuing their walk

"Eh why not, my mom always said 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet' " Jaune answered

"Hm, Hey where are we going?"

"Oh i-I don't know, I was following you"

They both paused and looked at each other

"We're lost, aren't we?" Ruby spoke

"Y-you think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?" Jaune asked, earning a few chuckles from Ruby "Is that uhh is that a no?"

"That no" Ruby simple said "Well come on, let's try finding our way back"

It took them a while, but Jaune and Ruby eventually found their way back to the courtyard and from there, the auditorium where the welcoming ceremony was being held. As they walked in Yang had called up Ruby

"Ruby! Over here! I save you a spot!" Yang called to her, waving as she did

"Oh hey, I-I gotta go, I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby said her goodbye to Jaune and walked towards Yang

"Hey wait!"Jaune called out, and sighed when he was all alone again "Great, where am I supposed to find another nice quirky girl to talk to" he said to himself, before looking around and trying to find a spot

He found one not too far from Ruby and Yang's spot, and he noticed that the white-haired girl, whom he now knows as Weiss because of eavesdropping, was talking to the two other ladies. From what he could gather, Ruby was trying to patch things up with Weiss, but wasn't having any luck. He heard Weiss mention something about "tall, blond, and scraggly" followed by pointing a thumb back at him.

"Wow, first day of school and already somebody is looking down on me" Jaune chuckled to himself, not really paying mind to the hollow insult at this point "Maybe I should show her how wrong she is? Maybe that'll get her to stop being so cold"

Jaune was about to walk over when

"Ahem. I'll . . . Keep this brief." A voice boomed all throughout the auditorium. Jaune turned and saw Professor Ozpin, along with Proffesor Glynda standing up on the stage.

"You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy" Ozpin said

"Well that took a turn" Jaune murmured. He wasn't the only one though, various students had also started murmuring as soon as the headmaster had said those words, but none were daring enough to voice it out loud

"Wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step" Ozpin said, with that, made his way down the stage. Professor Glynda took over saying

"You will gather at the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed" Glynda finished, and with that, the rest of the students started going their separate ways

Jaune took this time to get closer to the trio, hopefully introducing himself to Weiss

"I'm a natural blonde you know" Jaune said, walking up to Weiss and the two sisters "And believe me when I say that I'm not as scraggly as I look. Names Jaune Arc, you are?"

"Going anywhere but here" Weiss simply replied before walking away

"Okay ouch" Jaune said to himself

"It's okay Jaune, at least you're on the same boat as I am at this point" Ruby spoke up

"Yeah Lady Killer, you'll get her next time" Yang teased

The three then spent the better part of the day just hanging out and getting to know each other better, they would have spent more time together, had Jaune not received a text on his scroll

"Sorry girls, something I gotta do. Catch up with you later" he smirked at them, before giving a quick wave and parting ways

Jaune made his way back to the courtyard, where he saw Ryuki waiting for him

"Took you long enough Jaune. Now come one, Ozpin wants to have a word" Ryuki greeted before nodding in the direction of the main building, where Ozpin was standing in front of

"This can't be good" Jaune said, following Ryuki

The three men then made their way to Ozpin's office, where Glynda had been waiting, along with two other men. Ryuki and Jaune looked to the two new individuals, both black haired men, one slightly older than the other. One was clearly an officer in the military judging by how he presents himself, the other, they we're guessing was another staff member. Ryuki gave the two men a good hard look, sizing them both up before giving a questioning look at Ozpin

"Mr. Ryuki, this is James Ironwood . . ." Ozpin motioned to the military man ". . . and Qrow Branwen" motioning to the other black haired gentleman "Both trusted allies Mr. Ryuki, anything to tell me will eventually be shared with them as well, so it be far simpler to invite them here instead"

"No need to be so formal Professor Ozpin, I'm merely a guest with apparent information you all need" Ryuki commented "Although I do wonder what the General of Atlas' military is doing in a place so far away from home?" Ryuki smirked at James

"While my reputation as General precedes me, I also happen to be the headmaster of Atlas Academy. Be that as it may, I am here on an educational visit as it were, from one Headmaster to another in preparation for the Vytal Festival in a few months which is to be here in Vale this year" James explained "Nevertheless, I am troubled by the knowledge that apparently, Lighthouse Academy was an attack as you say, and not an accident"

"How can you be so sure that it was an attack and not an unfortunate disaster" Ozpin asked

Qrow took this moment to take out a flask he had, occasionally taking a sip or two as the conversation went on, all four individuals now staring at Ryuki and Jaune

"Well, why don't we review the facts here" Ryuki said, then looking at Jaune "And to help me out, my buddy Jaune will explain exactly why we believe that it was an attack" he finished, the older hero grinning at his protégé

"M-me?" Jaune stammered

"Wha-" James began but was quickly cut off

"It's all right Mr. Arc, feel free to speak your mind" Ozpin ushered the teen

"W-well, in the first place you would have to look at why exactly the school was attacked" Jaune started

"For the same reason that any other location would be attacked by Grimm, they were attracted by the negative emotions that had gathered in that area" James answered, with but a hint of spite, this did not go unnoticed by the other people in the room

"But that's the problem sir. When the school fell, when we had visited, there was a school wide celebration going on" Jaune said, earning surprised looks from everyone but Ryuki "That and even if there were a lot negative emotions, which is unlikely given the event at the time, it would take nothing less than half the population of Vacuo all suddenly generating negative emotions to attract that much Grimm to attack the school all at once"

"Which brings me to my next point: the amount of Grimm" Ryuki piping in "Jaune, if you could explain" Ryuki motioned his hand out, as if to give the floor to the younger blond, who had finally seen where he was going, now somewhat better prepared to explain things

"Right, normally when the Grimm are attracted to a location, they come in small waves. But when Lighthouse Academy had been attacked, it was as if the Grimm had decided to group together first and THEN attack" Jaune explained

"Which is highly unlikely given the nature of the Grimm themselves" Qrow added

"And that's not even the weirdest part. . . " Ryuki interjected, looking back to Jaune to further explain

"The weirdest part about the Grimm were the species that attacked" Jaune said

"What do you mean? Are there new forms of Grimm?" Glynda asked

Jaune shook his head "It's not that. It's the fact that, similar to animals, certain Grimm species tend to occupy certain habitats. And in a dessert biome like Vacuo, the most common form of Grimm are the deathstalkers, nevermores, and the king taijitus, with the occasional Goliath"

"And your point being?" James asked

"The Grimm that had attacked Lighthouse Academy, they were mostly Beowolves and Ursas" Jaune answered

"Grimm that were miles away from their natural habitat and Grimm that the students of Lighthouse Academy had yet to face" Ryuki added "Most of the Freshman and Sophomores, those who have yet to go on missions outside Vacuo, were at a complete disadvantage. They put up a good fight, but they weren't able to deal with them effectively" at this Ozapin and Glynda had concerned looks on their faces

"And what of it? Grimm have been known to migrate long distances from time to time, it may simply have been a coincidence" James said, still a bit skeptical

"Remember what I told you about the attacking Grimm back when we first met Ozpin?" Ryuki solemnly asked

It was here that Ozpin and Glynda truly paled, making the connection and realizing the implications. James could only look at the two in confusion while Qrow was just taking yet another sip of his flask, simply taking in the information

"What is it?" James asked, curiosity gnawing at him

"Well, according to Mr. Arc and Ryuki here, the Grimm that had attacked had apparently sprung up from the sands beneath" Ozpin answered a little softer than normal, which was perfectly audible to everyone as the room had fallen silent after Ryuki's explanation

"That preposterous! Ursa's and Beowolves emerging from the sands!?" James bellowed

"I thought so too. . . until I saw them dropping from the sky after being flown in by bullheads" Ryuki simply said "And then I remembered, in Vacuo they had these transports that were capable of burrowing underground for protection in cases of sandstorms while travelling across the vast deserts. It wouldn't be so difficult to procure a few of those and load them up with Grimm"

"But why go through all the trouble?" Glynda asked

"Tell me, was there something extremely valuable or important being kept at the academy at the time?" Ryuki asked aloud

The rest of the individuals including Jaune had remained silent

"How about SOMEONE?" Ryuki asked instead

It was as if lightning had struck Jaune as he immediately shouted

"The records!" Jaune shouted out at Ryuki, having understood what his master was saying

"Bingo" Ryuki simply said

"But . . . that doesn't really make any sense, why go through all that trouble for a single person?" Jaune asked

"Beats me Jaune, but if they were going to kidnap or even kill someone, the Grimm was able to provide enough chaos and distraction to get in and get out without standing out" Ryuki answered, looking at the other people in the room, noticing the silence that befell them and the knowing worried looks that they were now giving each other

"Well, looks like it's time to go Jaune, come one, we have time to grab some dinner before you head back" Ryuki said, putting an arm over Jaune and started walking him out

"Who said you could leave" James called out

"Your faces" Ryuki called back, "It's clear that you guys need some alone time to discuss some secrets, and as a man with secrets of my own, I respect that. I'll be staying at a hotel in Vale, Jaune has my number in case you guys need me" Ryuki waved, not even bothering to look back as the doors closed behind him and Jaune

The rest of the evening had been uneventful for Jaune, dinner with Ryuki was just the two of them, Aegis having apparently gone somewhere

"Don't worry about it, It's not like there's anything on this world that could actually hurt the guy" Ryuki laughed

He had gone back to the auditorium to prepare for bed, Jaune saw Ruby with her sister talking to the black-haired girl He and Ruby had met earlier in the courtyard. Jaune figured Ruby was probably trying to make friend with her too, and he would have gone over as well, but he was exhausted from the whole ordeal earlier today that he had decided to just call it a night and get prepare himself for initiation tomorrow, using the verbal argument that had ensued when Weiss joined the other girls as background noise to lull himself to sleep

 **-[Remnants of Lore]-**

"Wake up lazy bug!"

Jaune woke up to the sound of a girl waking somebody up, he looked around to see a girl with ginger hair waking up what he could only guess as her boyfriend. Jaune watched them a few seconds longer, noting how the girl was clearly a morning person (seriously, who sings out "it's morning" 4 times?) and the guy, black hair with pink highlights, who was clearly not a morning person. Jaune figured he may as well get the day started and began packing up as well, heading to the bathrooms afterwards for his morning rituals

It wasn't long before he soon understood why the guy was not a morning person. His girlfriend (apparently just a friend who so happens to be a girl, as the girl puts it "not together-together") had been talking non-stop ever since she woke both him and Jaune up.

At least he was able to get some info from the girl, apparently they were going to be divided into teams. So Jaune instead focused his efforts into observing the people around him, how they act and what information he could glean from them, trying to see which ones he'd be compatible with

Jaune had just finished grabbing his gear from the locker provided to him when he saw Weiss talking to Pyrrha Nikos. Which actually surprised him. Considering he had seen her fight a few times when He and Ryuki had visited Mistral, he wasn't expecting her to be here at all, considering it's so far away from home. Then again, Jaune figured that Beacon IS arguably the best combat school in Remnant, so it would make sense that someone of her caliber would be applying here. Jaune noticed Weiss' not so subtle attempt at trying to form up teams with her.

Jaune also noticed that Pyrrha was somewhat hesitant. He had seen it before, The Invincible Girl of Mistral they said, everybody knew here there. Jaune probably figured that was another reason Pyrrha chose a school so far away from home, maybe she was trying to get away from the pedestal that fame at home put her in. He can only imagine how hard it would be to fit in with all the expectations bearing down at her. It was here that Jaune decided who he wanted as a partner.

"Well, I was thinking we could be on a team together?" Weiss asked Pyrrha

"Well . . . that sounds grand" Pyrrha simply replied a little less enthusiastic about it if Jaune was hearing her tone correctly

"Great!" Weiss enthusiastically replied

It was here that Jaune took his time to intercede, walking in between the two girls

"You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you" Jaune said to Weiss, a little louder than normal, hoping Pyrrha would be listening

"You again?" Weiss deadpanned. Still looking down at him

"Nice to meet you Jaune" Pyrrha greeted, Jaune figured he'd play around for a bit

"Yeah yeah," Jaune said, pushing Pyrrha aside "So, Weiss, I couldn't help but hear your fondness over me the other day?" he flexed his muscles, knowing it would only irritate the girl more

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Weiss facepalmed

"Don't worry, no need to be embarrassed. So, I've been hearing rumors about teams, I was thinking you and I would make a good one. What do you say?" Jaune asked, knowing Weiss would decline

"Actually," Pyrrha cut in "I think the teams are comprised of four students each soo . . ."

"You don't say?" Jaune took this opportunity to try and win Pyrrha over to his side "Well hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team" Jaune winked at her

It was then that Weiss had apparently had enough and decided to intervene, rushing between the two, holding her arms wide, pushing the two as far apart

"Jaune, is it. Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asked him

Jaune was about to say yes when he saw that slight falter in Pyrrha's smile, Jaune knew that Pyrrha was afraid that he would recognize her and immediately change his perspective of her, so he decided to play stupid

"Not in the slightest snow angel" Jaune replied, noting Pyrrha's smile come back to her, it was an amazing smile he had to admit

"This is Pyrrha" Weiss motioned to the girl behind her, who had greeted once more in response "Graduated top of her class at Sanctum" Weiss finished, expecting Jaune to get intimidated

"Never heard of it" Jaune simply replied

"Won the Mistral regional tournament four years in a row, a new record" Weiss added

"The what?" Jaune said back, still playing stupid when in reality, he had actually been to her last match and had been amazed by her skills

"Shes on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallows Flakes Box!" Weiss screamed, having had enough

Now Jaune had to admit that he recognized her now, that was too common information

"That's you!?" Jaune fakingly exclaimed "They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was very cool . . . sadly the cereal isn't healthy for you thought" Pyrrha replied, Jaune noticed that she might be trying to downplay the achievement, maybe in an attempt to make her more relatable and down to earth?

"So after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to be asking HER to be on your team?" Weiss asked

"Definitely" Jaune grinned

"Well that sounds like a lovely idea Jaune" Pyrrha added

"Seriously please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged" Weiss cut in

Now that Pyrrha was on board, it was time to turn the tables and try to discourage Weiss to join

"Looks like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune, spots are filling up quick. Now I'm not supposed to do this but maybe I could pull some strings? Find you a place? What do you say?" Jaune teased, getting right up Weiss' face for added effect

"A-all right, that's a bit too close. Pyrrha, a little help please?" Weiss called out to the girl behind him

Jaune turned around to see Pyrrha launching her famed weapon _Milo_ in spear-from right at him

"Woah!" Jaune exclaimed, as he easily caught the spear, twirling it a bit in the process to divert the spear's momentum "That was close" shocking both Pyrrha and Weiss that he had caught it, to be honest, he was thankful enough that Pyrrha hadn't used any extra force in that throw aside from her own strength

Just then a voice boomed all-throughout the locker rooms

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff, immediately"

"Hmph!" Weiss, still not acknowledging Jaune simply turned around, walking away

"It was nice meeting you" Pyrrha followed behind Weiss, grabbing her weapon back from Jaune "Good catch by the way"

"Thanks, it was nice meeting you too!" Jaune called out, before going back to his locker and finishing preparations

"Those were some moves back there Lady-Killer" Yang had greeted him, Ruby in tow

Jaune chuckled "I did what I could"

"Come on, let's go" Ruby, calling out to the other two as the trio made their way to initiation

 **-[Remnants of Lore]-**

 **And that's another chapter hot off the press XD i suddenly found myself inspired after re-watching a few RWBY episodes. so I'm officially set until for this week, meaning my next lastest deadline for a new chapter would be on April 27 XDDD**

 **^thats actually a bad way to go about it. please don't ever copy that.**

 **anyways, I've already started working on Chapter 5 so who know, maybe that one will come out in a few days? we'll see :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ryuki had woken up cold. Looking around, he saw Aegis simply hovering over his bed, reading a book.

"Damnit Aegis, how long have you been here?" Ryuki groggily asked

"An hour or two" the SoulAlly simply replied

"And you didn't even think of waking me up?"

"I did. It just took longer than usual"

"Mhm, right. Did you find anything out?" Ryuki asked as he got up and began stretching

"I found out a lot. Apparently Amber, that girl from the Lighthouse Academy who helped us, she's apparently the Fall Maiden" Aegis explained, not once taking his eyes away from the book he was reading

Ryuki and Aegis had decided that Aegis would stay back and gather some information, as such, they were forced to leave the Spirit of Valor behind when Ryuki and Jaune left Ozpin's office last night. They honestly couldn't have known that Ozpin would have some secret group or that they would be present at the time. Looks like they got lucky.

"So that whole Fairy Tale about the Wizard and the Four maidens were true then huh" Ryuki pondered

"Not only that, apparently she's been attacked by that Cinder person that we captured a few days earlier . . . "

"Who also escaped and is still at large" Ryuki cut in

". . . and that Amber's apparently been hurt and is currently being kept somewhere in the school" Aegis finished

"Look, I care for the girl and all, but that's not the important thing here" Ryuki grinned at Aegis

"I'm not liking that smile, what are you getting at?" Aegis asked

"If the myth about the Wizard and the Four Maidens are true, then that means the other fairy tales could also be true. Particularly ones that involve getting us back to Lore" Ryuki answered "Come on Aegis, I think it's time we cheered on our dear Jaune"

 **-[Remnants of Lore]-**

Jaune was currently flying through the air, shield out in front of him, with _Crocea Mors_ still sheathed. He had to admit that initiation was nothing like he would have expected, but he immediately understood the meaning behind it. He understood that "coming up with your own landing strategy" as Ozpin puts it, tests your critical thinking skills, as well as your adaptiveness to sudden situations. Nothing he wasn't already used to doing being on the road with Ryuki

He was about to draw his sword when a familiar red and orange spear came soaring towards him in his peripherals, which he easily caught again, that spun him around a few times in the air. He then focused in Aura on his shield, until a large green wolf head formed.

"Nightbane's Fury!" Jaune screamed, as he used that wolf head to chomp down on a branch, spinning over the branch a few times before letting the wolf head form go, flinging him up a few feet back into the air where he then used the spear to stab at the tree allowing him to land on higher tree trunk.

"By no means does this make us friends" Weiss voice echoed below her

"Partners!" Ruby exclaimed

Jaune noticed the two walking away as he jumped from tree to tree, trying to find Pyrrha. He had heard the pack of beowolves attack the two girls, but figured that they could probably handle it. He had to find Pyrrha first, knowing that one can only last so long in a Grimm infested forest without a weapon, even if you were a four-time tournament champion

It didn't take long for Jaune to find Pyrrha, as the redhead was also headed towards him. She didn't notice the beowolf a few feet behind her. Everything happened in a matter of a few seconds

"Look out!" Jaune screamed as he jumped from his branch and actually met the beowolf in the air mid-pounce, stabbing it through the head with _Milo_ , already pulling out _Crocea Mors_ in the process, keeping the shield in its scabbard-form strapped in his belt

The rest of the Beowolves pounced as Jaune hit the ground, Jaune rushing out to meet them. He ran past the first two, slashing them in the neck and moving on, letting them bleed out as he rushed towards the third beowolf coming at him dead center. Jaune threw _Milo_ right at it, hitting the Grimm between the eyes. He then used the dying creature as a stepping stone, grabbing _Milo_ in the process, he jumped up and met the last two grimm of the pack in mid-air again, spinning as he jumped and sliced the two beowolves in the neck along the way, he landed facing towards Pyrrha both hands out wide holding the two swords, Pyrrha could only stare in awe

"That wa-" Pyrrha was cut short as she saw her own weapon being thrown at her in spear-form no less. She quickly rolled out of the way, looking back to see her weapon now jutting out between the eyes of yet another beowolf "Looks like Weiss owes you an apology" she commented looking back at Jaune, who was now walking towards her

"Sorry about _Milo_ , I've always wanted to do that" Jaune apologized, scratching the back of his head in the process

"No it's fine, I suppose it was careless of me to throw away my weapon like that" Pyrrha replied

"True, but I'm sure you would have been fine with Akouo"

"Oh? So you DO recognize me" Pyrrha asked, smile slightly faltering

"I was actually their during your last tournament. It was a sight to behold" Jaune answered, reminiscing on the fight "The way you handled those four guys at once, it was almost as if you were dancing"

"So why act like you didn't?" she asked

"Because I figured you wouldn't want to be partners with someone who saw you as the Invincible Girl" he replied

Pyrrha was speechless. He had hit the nail on the head, and it almost brought her to tears, finally having someone who understood her. Turned around and composed herself for a few seconds

"Why don't we start over. Hello, my name is Pyrrha Nikos, it's a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to being your partner" Pyrrha introduced, with as much sincerity and joy as she could put into the greeting, holding her hand out for a shake

"Likewise, the names Jaune Arc, and I have a feeling that we'll get along swimmingly" he said, as he took her hand and shook it

Back at the headmasters' office, Ozpin and Glynda had been watching this very scene unfold

"It looks like two of arguably the best candidates we've had are now partners. Don't you think it'd be a little unfair for the others Professor?" Glynda asked

"Probably, but if I'm reading those two correctly, their partnership is less about their fighting ability, and more about their interpersonal relationship" a voice came from in front of the two

What they saw was Ryuki standing in the middle of the room, with a portal closing behind him

"Uhhhh sorry I let myself in" Ryuki raised his hands "But you and I need to talk Ozpin"

Glynda and Ozpin gave a sigh of relief and let their guard down somewhat

"Perhaps Ryuki, but please, should you need to talk to us we'd very much appreciate you using the front door" Glynda quipped adjusting her glasses

"Nevertheless, I'm afraid the talk would have to wait, as you can see we are currently overlooking the initiation" Ozpin added

"Don't worry, I know. I'm here to see my buddy in action" Ryuki moving closer to the screen "Don't mind me please"

Jaune and Pyrrha, after introductions, had stumbled upon a cave and were currently wandering inside

"Pyrrha, stick close, and be ready to run" Jaune warned her, holding the torch he had made, up to further illuminate the dark cave

"Don't worry Jaune, I'm pretty sure I can handle whatever happens next" Pyrrha assured him

They walked until they stumbled up a corpse weather a dark blue and brown leather armor and what looked like a blue beret on top of the skull slump up against a wall

"Jaune w-what is that?" Pyrrha cautiously pointing towards the now lit corpse

"I don't know, but there's something suspicious about this corpse" Jaune said, handing Pyyrha the torch "here keep a look out" Jaune said, as he walked towards the skeleton

There wasn't really anything too special about the remains, although he did find this somewhat rusted silver pin with a rose symbol on it

"This can't possibly be it?" Jaune thought aloud "but it's exactly how he described it" Jaune said, still looking at the pin with curiosity

They heard a clicking sound, both Pyrrha and Jaune turning to the direction and saw a glowing shard seemingly just floating their

"Jaune, do you think that could be the Relic that we were asked to search for?" Pyrrha asked as she took a step closer

"Pyrrha wait!" Jaune exclaimed, quickly grabbing Pyrrha's hand "That's not the relic!"

Pyrrha stopped and turned to Jaune, not noticing the ten glowing red eyes that the glowing shard now illuminated, Jaune grew wide-eyed, only now realizing what those red eyes mean

"Pyrrha RUN!" Jaune screamed, grabbing Pyrrha and running out of the opposite direction back from where they came

They ran for what seemed like hours, but in reality, was only a few minutes they came upon a clearing with some ruins in the distance that had some pedestals

"Heads UUUUUUUUUP!" Jaune looked up to see Ruby falling tens of feet in the air and a giant nevermore flying up above

"Pyrrha, your shield, I'm going to need a boost onto the Deathstalker chasing us. I'm going to try and catch Ruby" Jaune said, talking to Pyrrha as they ran for their lives, "I want you to run to those Ruins, there are some other students their you guys could take this thing out"

"Got it" Pyrrha understood and immediately stopped running and readied her shield

Jaune stopped running a few feet ahead of Pyrrha and immediately began running back towards her, jumping on Pyrrha's shield and onto the scorpion-grimm's stinger, weighing it back like a catapult. After a few seconds, the tail righted itself, flinging Jaune into the air and catching Ruby mid-fall and onto a tree branch. Ruby was still bracing for impact in his arms

"Hey Ruby, nice of you to drop in" Jaune joked, causing Ruby to look up and see Jaune carrying her bridal style

"Jaune!" Ruby exclaimed "Thank you!" before hugging him

The moment was cut short however, as a few seconds after he heard the sounds of explosions followed by

"YEEEE-HAW!" they both looked down and saw a ginger-haired girl wearing white and pink skirt and a black-haired boy wearing green and white pants riding an Ursa until the Ursa had finally had enough and collapsed to the ground dead, causing the girl to roll off and the boy to fall off to the side

"Aww its broken" the girl whined, looking at the now dissolving grimm

"Nora, please" the boy said, getting up and panting, "don't ever to that again" he told her in between breaths, not noticing the girl already running off towards the ruins

"Man these students are weird" Ruby remarked

"NORA!" the boy screamed getting the girls attention, who was now holding what looked like a chess piece, specifically a white rook that she took from one of the pedestals

"Coming Ren!" Nora called back, making her way towards the boy

"Those must be the relics!" Jaune exclaimed

Then the sound of trees falling over cut through the air as the students turned to Pyrrha who was still being chased by a giant deathstalker jumping and rolling inches from the Grimm's claws

"Jaune!" Pyrrha screamed, as she saw her partner up in the tree with Ruby

"Head for the Ruins!" Jaune screamed, looking to the ruins to see Yang and Ruby along with the black haired-girl, as well as Ren and Nora

A commotion apparently broke out as Yang suddenly screamed

"I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!" Yang screamed in rage

Exactly two seconds passed before

"How could you leave me!" Jaune heard Weiss scream from above, looking up he saw her dangling from one of the Giant Nevermore's Talons after a few more seconds she was falling as well

Jaune leapt up from his branch and caught Weiss bridal style, flipping in the air a few times before landing on the ground without effort

"Just dropping in?" Jaune teased

"My hero" Weiss teased back, rolling her eyes. Jaune noticed the slight tint of red on the girl's cheek though

Pyrrha was still running when she looked behind her and saw the Deathstalker gearing up for a giant swing. Thinking she could use this, she readied her shield and jumped up and curled up into a ball with her shield in front of her as she took the giant claw with her shield head on, sending her flying and flipping a few times before rolling and landing near the rest of the group, where Weiss and Jaune have also made their way

"Great! The gangs all hear, now we can die together!" Yang joked

"Not if I can help it" Jaune heard Ruby say before the scythe-wielder ran past them all and straight towards the Deathstalker

"Ruby wait!" Jaune and Yang both said at the same time

But it was too late, Ruby had already started to battle with the Deathstalker, but it was too strong for her on her own. She tried to retreat, but the Nevermore attacked her with some sort of feather attack, sending giant feathers stabbing the ground, catching Ruby by the cape and blocking Jaune and Yang from getting to Ruby

"Ruby get out of there!" Yang screamed

"Leave the cape!" Jaune shouted

"I'm trying!" Ruby called back, pulling on her cape. She saw the Deathstalker's stinger come down on her

And all of a sudden Weiss was in front of her and a wall of ice had trapped the stinger

"You are SO childish!" Ruby heard Weiss scream at her

"Weiss?" Ruby asked

"Any dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit . . . difficult. But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this . . . together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be . . . nicer" Weiss said

"I'm not trying to show off, I just want you to know I can do this" Ruby told her

"You're fine" Weiss simply replied, before walking back to the others

Ruby took a few seconds to marvel at the ice wall that trapped the stinger mere inched from her face, before heading back as well, who was greeted by Yang with a bear hug

"So happy you're okay!" Yang said

All of a sudden a loud low screech cut through, causing all the students to look up and see the Nevermore still flying in circles above them

"Guys, that thing is still circling back, what are we gonna do?" Jaune asked, one hand on his sword, the other pointing towards the Nevermore

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying" Weiss cut in, then turning towards the pedestals with the chess pieces, "Our objective is right in front of us"

"She's right" Ruby interject "Our mission is to grab a relic and make it back to the cliffs" giving a nod to Weiss, who nodded back, "There's no point in fighting these things"

"Run and Live, that is an idea I can get behind" Jaune added, as he took a white rook piece off the pedestal and Ruby took a white horse

"Time we left!" Ren told the group

"Right" Ruby looked back to the other seven students "Lets go!" she told everyone, before she ran towards the direction of the cliff, followed by Jaune and the other students

They ran forward, coming up to some more ruins, where the nevermore had followed them and cut them off, flying above the ruins the lead up to the cliff. The stairs leading up was on the left side, on the other side of the ruins. The giant nevermore had perched itself on top of a run down toward that stood in the middle of the ruins

The ruins themselves were somewhat of a mystery, as they were still standing in the middle of a giant chasm that falls into nothingness. These ruins are the only things that bridge the two sides. And the group had chosen to hide from the nevermore's line of sight

Just then a loud roar cut through the air. The group turned to see a giant ape like creature climbing up from the chasm and roared even louder again. None of the other students had seen a grimm like this before, except for Jaune and Ren as well as Nora, who didn't really know the proper name for this grimm

"Oh come on! A Beringel!?" Jaune exclaimed

"It looks like an Alpha too!" Ren commented, noting the battle scars all over the girmm's body

"Well that's great, it can't possibly get any more worse now!" Yang joked

A single wolf howl answered her, followed by another, and another, and another until it was a chilling and frightening symphony of howls, roars, growls and screeches with some clicking in the mix

When it died down, the woods behind them erupted as the giant deathstalker burst through, leading a horde of beowolves and ursas, forcing the group to form together back to back in the middle of the clearing.

A giant Beringel drumming his chest blocked their path to the bridge that led further into the ruin, where on top of the decrepit tower a giant Nevermore perched, flapping its wings. Behind them was a giant Deathstalker that seemed to lead, what looked like an army at this point, of Beowolves and Ursas

"You just had to say didn't you" Jaune grumbled, as he and the rest of the group prepared for the fight of their life

 **-[Remnants of Lore]-**

 **And that's it for this week's chapter, Its a little short i know, but i promise that the next chapter would be longer. I just had to cut it here so i don't leave you guys with much of a cliffhanger. that and i wanted the entire fight in one chapter. so basically chapter 6 is going to be about the fight, and chapter 7 is going to be about the results, as well as more plot :)))**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and sticking with my until now. feel free to leave some feedback and/or comments ^_^**

 **next chapter should be up soon (considering I'm already writing it as you read this), absolute latest upload would be on the 27, although in all honesty i might end up posting it earlier than that, as i am a little bit excited to write this fight out XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"That doesn't look to good Ozpin, shouldn't we be heading over to help right about now?" Ryuki asked, a hand slowly reaching for a weapon as he worriedly looked over to the headmaster

"Now now Mr. Ryuki, while I do understand the concern, rest assured that we do have Huntsman Staff members in the vicinity, ready to intervene should things ever get dire" Ozpin calmly replied

"You better be sure of that Ozpin" Ryuki replied

-[RoL]-

They were surrounded. Blocking off their escape was a towering gorilla like Grimm known as a Beringel, covered in battle scars, with a small chunk taken out of the sides of its mask. Behind them was a giant Deathstalker leading what looked like a horde of Beowolves and Ursa. And above them, a giant Nevermore was flying overhead, almost as if waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

The applicants had stood in a circle back to back, weapons all drawn, waiting for one of the Grimm to make its move before they attacked.

"Uhhh so whats the plan guys?" Yang asked to the group, her gauntlets already out

"I'll admit, this honestly seems like a bit much for just a simple initiation test" Pyrrha said back Sword and Shield at the ready

"Okay everybody calm down, lets look at the options here" Jaune called out

"we're completely blocked off, all means of escape are covered" Weiss noted

"While we could handle probably handle the bigger Grimm if we split up, our biggest concern is the horde of Grimm lying in wait. It's not like they're going to let us deal with them one by one" Blake called out

"That might actually be the most number of words I've ever heard from you so far" Yang called to her partner

"This isn't really the time Yang" Ruby shushed her

"To make matters worse, we've got a Nevermore on our heads, able to attack us at any moment" Ren calmly stated

"okay, what weapons do you guys use?" Jaune asked

They all answered back with their respective weapons, Jaune was silent for a few seconds

"Any time now Lady Killer" Yang ushered, looking at the Grimm looking more and more impatient as the seconds passed by

"Okay, Ruby, I need you to distract the Nevermore. If you can get to the Ruins past the Beringel you should be able to use those to get a better angle. Yang, you and Weiss are going to have to hold off the Beringel, at least until Pyrrha and I can deal with the Deathstalker. Then we'll double team on the Beringel. Uhhh everyone else, deal with the horde. Nora, you've got the grenade launcher, put it to use" Jaune gave out

Everybody nodded, going along with the plan. It's not like anybody else had provided any other better ideas right?

"Good luck everybody, try not to die" Jaune called out, before the Grimm charged, prompting the teens to take action as well

Yang and Weiss had charged at the Beringel, giving Ruby a chance to slip by with her semblance, getting to the ruins and finding a good vantage point from which to snipe the Nevermore. Weiss had frozen the Beringel's feet, allowing Ruby to pass and Yang to follow through with some shotgun blasts from her gauntlets. The Beringel had been forced to cover its face and body with it's hands giving Weiss enough time to get behind it and stab at its backs. The Berignel had tanked the shotgun blasts from Yang however, and had punched back to retaliate knocking the brawler back a few feet, twisting its body along the way, and with her Rapier still stuck in the creature, Weiss had been thrown for a ride, having lost her concentration on the ice at the beast's feet. Yang had tried to get close and grab its attention, but the big Grimm had grabbed Weiss and thrown it at the Advancing blonde, forcing Yang to stop and catch her.

Meanwhile Jaune and Pyrrha had charged the Deathstalker, using their shields to protect themselves from the Grimm's pincers and stinger. They were having no problems defending themselves from the beast, but they weren't exactly able to do much damage against the Grimm's tough armor. Jaune and Pyrrha had tried multiple times to pierce through its armor, all with no Luck.

"We're going to need a lot more piercing power if we're going to take this thing down" Pyrrha called, as it blocked a swipe from one of its pincers

"Then lets focus on what we can pierce. I'll go for its eyes, Pyrrha, try to go for its pincers" Jaune said back

"Got it" Pyrrha acknowledged, as they both charged again

With Ruby, she was having a bit of a difficult time trying to hit the Nevermore, who had been faster than she had initially thought, and definitely a lot more agile for one that big. She managed to land a few shots, but not hitting any vital parts like its wings or eyes. She had managed to get its attention though, and she was now running from her previous position, just in time as a dozen or so feathers half her size suddenly embedded themselves in the ground where she once was. After finding yet another vantage point within the ruins, she took a moment to see how the others were doing.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked like they had things under control, they were slowly but surely whittling the scorpion Grimm down, and she was confident that they'd be able to. Yang and Weiss on the other hand looked to be doing what they can, a few scratches and bruises here and there, nothing to be too worried about yet.

She was looking over to Yang's new partner and the others, who looked like they had the most trouble of them all. The girl with the grenade launcher was taking down tens of Grimm with each shot, and the guy in green and the girl in white were doing their best to deal with any Grimm that tried to get close to the ginger. They really looked like they could use more help, and Ruby wondered if she would be able to take pot shots at the horde from here, knowing that the range between her and them isn't really an issue. But a shriek from above had reminded her that should she leave the Nevermore alone, that it would start to attack the others as well, and that left them with more danger and trouble than any of them could bear at this point. So she reloaded, took aim, and fired again.

-[RoL]-

"They seem to be handling things rather well" Glynda had thought out loud "Mr. Arc certainly seems to have a good understanding of Strategy"

"He's always been a bright kid. Had a good understanding of the world when we first met up too" Ryuki praised

"While I may not condone violence and terrorism, it seems that it was beneficial in this case. For had we not witnessed yours and Mr. Arc's skill in battle, we certainly never would have considered letting someone with no formal school training take the initiation" Ozpin stated

-[RoL]-

Jaune and Pyrrha were doing well. Jaune had managed to take out two of the Deathstalkers four eyes, and Pyrrha was still trying to hack her way through the cartilage that connected the tail and the stinger. Jaune was about to charge in for another attempt at it's eyes when he heard a scream from behind him. Sparing himself a few seconds to look, he saw Weiss flying back, having been punched by Beringel away.

"Weiss!" He heard Yang scream, before she exploded in fire like radiance, her eyes turning red as she charged at the Beringel again. The Beringel however, had seemingly figured out the blond boxer, and had thrown up dirt as she got close, disorienting her and leaving her wide open for a jab at her midsection, sending her flying back as well. The Beringel then quickly leaped at her and would have slammed Yang into a pancake, had a black glyph not formed in front of Yang. Protecting her while simultaneously sending the grim back. Yang had gotten up and together the two had charged the Alpha again.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha had called out to him, prompting the knight to turn back his attention to the Deathstalker, just in time too as it had attacked with its stinger. Jaune was able to get his shield up in time, but was pushed a few feet back. He had heard a crack however, and upon looking, he saw that the stinger had indeed broke and was now dangling loosely. Pyrrha had rolled beside him, weapons at the ready

"All I need is one more strike at that cartilage and the Stinger is as good as done" She reported

"Alright, now let g-" Jaune was cut off by two different shrieks behind them, they were forced to look as Yang was beaten into the ground, and Weiss screaming out the blondes name

"They need help!" Jaune tried to go to them, but then suddenly heard another scream from the opposite end

"Ren!" Jaune heard Nora scream, and when he looked, he saw that the trio too had started getting overwhelmed, he could see Ren and Blake starting to get pushed back, and Nora being forced to using less of her grenade launcher, and more of her hammer to keep the Grimm off of her.

"I'm fine Nora, just focus on using your grenades!" Ren stammered, as he got up just in time to block two Beowolf claws headed for him

"I'm running low on ammo here!" Nora called back, as she swung her hammer, sending the two Beowolves flying before she shifted her weapon back into its gun mode and fired of two grenades. Taking out only three or four Grimm with each shot

"At least you still have ammo" Blake called to the two, who was now reduced to using both the sheath and the katana function of her weapons to defend herself

"They're not doing so well either" Pyrrha called out to Jaune

"We've gotta finish this off quick" Jaune told her partner

"How do you suppose we do that?" Pyrrha asked, blocking yet another strike from the deathstalker

"We switch things up" Jaune told her before calling out "Weiss! Switch with Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha immediately understood, taking that as her cue to start running towards the Beringel, not noticing the pincer heading towards her back as she did so, luckily Jaune got in front of her and blocked the attack with her shield.

When Pyrrha got to the the other two, Yang was still only just getting up from her small crater in the ground

"You okay Yang?" Pyrrha held her hand out to her, which the blonde took and used to get up

"That thing packs a wallop harder than me" Yang groaned

"I'll make an opening, you hit it where it hurts" Pyrrha suggested, before charging in.

Weiss had stabbed the Beringel in the shoulder, and sliced at its knees, trying to get its joints. But she had left herself open and was trying desperately to get away in time before the Beringel slammed her into the ground. Luckily, before it could do any further damage, Pyrrha had charged forward at that time and Bashed her shield into it, sending the Beringel back. Yang took this opportunity to use her gauntlets, firing a shot behind her, and using the momentum to send her flying above the now disoriented Beringel, punching it in the face, and slamming it down hard on the ground. She then leaped a few spaces back in order to ready herself

"How do you like that?" Yang taunted

"We'll take it from here, go help Jaune" Pyrrha helped Weiss up

"Understood" Weiss nodded and headed towards Jaune who was currently still locked in a stalemate with the Deathstalker

Weiss watched as he blocked all of its attacks, thinking about how she herself might have had difficulties had she been forced to take on the grimm on her own

"Looks like I owe you an apology Jaune" Weiss told him as she took a stance beside him

"It's fine, I figured you'd need a show of skill. And I myself apologize for coming on maybe a little too strong on you earlier" Jaune replied

"Regardless, You've earned my respect" Weiss calmly stated "Now how do we deal with this?"

"You're faster than me, go for its eyes, I'll cover you"

"Then Lets go" Weiss said, forming a white glyph below her, before suddenly charging forward

As she charged, a pincer would have maimed itself at her, had Jaune not intercepted it with his shield. Two quick strikes later and the Deathstalker was officially blind. Evidenced by how it started thrashing wildly.

"Get back!" Jaune exclaimed, as he grabbed Weiss by the scuff of her clothes and pulled her back. Jaune saw how loose its stinger had become from all that thrashing around

"Hey Weiss, what exactly can you do with those glyphs of yours?" Jaune asked, trying to think of a way to get to take out its stinger

"I can do a lot of things with it, why do you ask?" Weiss replied

"Can you give me a lift? I want to take out its stinger" Jaune said back

"No pro-" Weiss was cut off by yet another scream, this time from Ren

"Blake!"Ren screamed, seeing the gash on Blake's arm "Hold on, I'm coming! Nora, cover fire!"

there were only about forty more grimm left, not a whole lot considering the previous size earlier which was around a hundred and normally three hunters in training would have no difficulties with that, but the hunters in question had been at a severe disadvantage. Not only with the sheer number they were up against, but also the terrain and type of fight it was. Jaune could see that Blake and Ren were more of a mobile type fighters, using the terrain to their advantage. They weren't really able to make use of those skills here as hit had been flat plains, not to mention they couldn't really retreat or run around, as they had to get all of their attention in order to let the others deal with the bigger threats. All things considered, they actually did a pretty fine job holding out this long, and that would mostly be thanks to Nora.

"I can't, I'm out of ammo!" Nora called back, worry noticeable in her voice, "I've got your back, go" she reassured, as she ran in between Ren and the grimm now chasing him

"Weiss, give me a lift! then wait here for Nora!" Jaune ordered, prompting the heiress to go along, seeing the dire situation the other three were in right now. She quickly made a series of glyphs that Jaune had used to get up to the Deathstalker's stinger, jumping forward with a horizontal slash, causing the stinger to fall straight down, lodging itself at the creatures head, but not enough to pierce through.

As Jaune did this he screamed "Nora! Hammer time!" and began running towards the three. Nora, looking and understanding what needed to be done, ran towards the Deathstalker as well

"Heads up Jaune!" Jaune heard Nora call out to her, and he readied with his shield above him. Right in time as Nora jumped on his shield and used it as a stepping point to get some momentum. As Nora brought her hammer down over the stinger, a black glyph appeared in front of her hammer head, making it exponentially heavier. The result was a resounding crack as the stinger pierced through not only the entirety of the Deathstalkers armored head, but also embedded itself a few feet in the ground.

Meanwhile Jaune was running towards the two currently fending off the remains of the horde, has he did so his blade started glowing and crackles of electricity started forming around the edge.

"Get down!" Jaune called out to Ren and Blake as he neared close, and once they did, screamed out "Mega Shock!" as he did so he slashed horizontally releasing a wave of pure blue energy that electrocuted and shocked all of the remaining grim, taking out a few more in the process, and giving the three students a few moments of reprieve

"I'll take things from here, Ren, go with Nora and help out Pyrrha, tell Yang to go help her sister. Blake, take Weiss and go help Ruby as well. If you guys can taunt it over to the ruins, you maybe able to use your chain scythe to pull it down" Jaune suggested

"Are you sure about this?" Blake asked, Ren giving him a look which pretty much said the same thing

"Don't worry about it, I've got this" Jaune said, as he hefted his sword over his shoulders "Now get going, I'll be with you guys shortly" that was the last thing he said, before he started hacking away at the stunned grimm. Leaving the two to just go along with what he said.

-[RoL]-

"I must say, Mr. Arc certainly seems at home leading on the battlefield" Ozpin commented, noting how Jaune gave out appropriate duties for the students based on what weapon they were using. Ozpin realized that Jaune was able to figure out how each person fought based solely on what weapon they used. Granted it wasn't that hard to do in the first place, but to be able to come up with strategies like that despite having only been given a few seconds to think really showed him of Jaune's critical thinking skills

"And his fighting skills aren't anything to scoff at either" Glynda added, watching him take on 20 some grimm on his own. Not looking the least bit winded or tired dodging and weaving between the enemy and inside their guards with ease.

"Ha! if you think Jaune's showed you everything then wait till you see him get cornered" Ryuki boasted

-[RoL]-

Jaune had to admit, while they did look intimidating in numbers especially given how surrounded they had been earlier, these Grimm were fairly easy to dispatch. He quickly blocked a swipe from a Beowolf as he thrust his sword through the head of an Ursa, retracting the sword as he gave the Ursa a kick, causing the now dead body to fall onto the Beowolf behind it. He then spun around and slice at the head of the Beowolf he had just blocked, while at the same time bashing the head of another Beowolf with his shield. He was bobbing and weaving through the claws and swipes at him, slicing and slashing in return, only this time actually getting hits on the enemies. It only took him a few more seconds before he had taken out the rest of the horde. When he was done, he gave himself a few seconds to look back at the others to assess the situation.

Following his orders, Ren had taken Nora and started helping out Pyrrha, who was doing her best to keep up with the onslaught of the Beringel. Yang was biding her time, waiting for perfect opportunities to hit and run, that was, until Blake came over with Weiss and explained the situation. She quickly gave Pyrrha a thumbs up before heading to the ruins with the others to assist her sister.

With Nora and Ren helping out, the fight with the Beringel seemed to lean in the favor of the applicants. With Pyrrha keeping the Beringel occupied, while Nora and Ren struck where they could. This was effective especially for Nora, who had greater reach with her warhammer.

Things were also looking up for Ruby, who now had help from others. She and Yang could now target the humongous Nevermore from two different locations, and with Weiss lending her glyphs, Blake could get to the Grimm and deal some melee attacks.

Jaune was able to catch up with the others, just as the Beringel had successfully caught Nora's warhammer mid-swing, and throw her at the direction where Ren and Pyrrha were charging in to assist, again prompting the two to stop and catch her.

"This thing is tougher than it looks" Pyrrha commented as she set Nora down with Ren

"Well it is an Alpha after all" Ren noted, before turning to the blonde knight who just arrived "What's the plan?"

"Hit it fast and hit it hard. I'll make an opening, get ready" Jaune called out, as he knelt and his shield started to glow, "Now! Ray of Light!"

Jaune screamed, and true to its name, a ray of light hit the Beringel square in the face, not dealing enough damage but blinding it enough for Pyrrha and Ren to get close. The two worked in tandem, with Pyrrha further cutting into its joints and Ren leaving gashes on its back. The Grimm then lashed out, spinning wildly and hitting both Ren, who was sent flying, and Pyrrha, who managed to block in time and was merely knocked back. As she was being pushed back, she threw _Milo_ at the Grimm, hitting it right in the chest. Not hard enough to end the creature, but enough to stop it in its tracks

"Nora Up!" Jaune shouted at the ginger, while he took yet another stance, this time his shield glowing red. At the same time Pyrrha had charged in and slammed _Akuo_ into the Beringel's face, while at the same time grabbing the spear that was jutting out from its chest. This gave Nora enough time to get in close, and swing at the Grimm with a massive uppercut, sending the creature flying up.

It was at that time that Jaune had finished his charge and exclaimed "Limkragg's Breathe!" raising his shield up over his head as he did so, prompting a red fireball in the form of a dragon's head to fly and arc towards the Beringel still in the air, hitting it dead center.

The Grimm, instead of dying as many would have hoped, gave out a ghastly scream as a darkish aura seemed to envelop it. Which seemed to invigorate the creature and even regenerate some of the damage it took. The mask on its face had become whole, and now two large tusks jutting out from its mouth. As it came back down to the ground, it slammed into ground, releasing a radial blast of dark energy, enough to send Pyrrha and Nora back. The latter of which, was caught by Ren.

As it stands, Jaune and Pyrrha were the only ones left standing, with Nora and Ren seemingly down for the count after that shockwave. The Beringel stood in between Jaune and Pyrrha and the two unconscious teammates.

"Pyrrha, whats your semblance?" Jaune asked, sword and shield ready much like his partner. Thankfully it seemed that the Beringel was still getting used to its new form, giving them precious seconds to plan

"Polarity. It essentially lets me control anything metal" The redhead replied, also taking note of the surrounding area. Thankfully the only threats in the area were the Beringel in front of them, and the Nevermore that the other members of their current band are fighting against

"I need you to buy me some time, but I don't want you getting in close" Jaune explained, looking to his downed colleagues, "Maybe you could use Ren's guns? if you spin them around like sawblades you could attack with those from a distance" remembering Ryuki also fought with blades called chakrams

"On it" Pyrrha simply replied, focusing her semblance on _Stormflower_ , willing it to levitate in the air and spin like sawblades.

Just as the Beringel roared in preparation to charge, it's shout of intimidation turned into one of pain as it was suddenly struck from the sides by two spinning blades, who then stopped and unloaded their clips onto the Grimm.

Jaune on the other hand held his sword in out in front of him, shouted out "Vortex!", to which his aura suddenly flared white as it enveloped him. He then crouched low as both his shield and sword started glowing white

-[RoL]-

"Ryuki, what is it that Mr. Arc is doing?" Ozpin asked, both for him and for Glynda.

"That right there is Jaune cornerned" Ryuki answered back, a full grin on his face, knowing what's about to happen

-[RoL]-

The Beringel was having some difficulty with the flying buzzaws harrowing it, but not as much as Pyrrha, who was having difficulty keeping control of the guns, as it took twice the efforr to not only control the guns' movements, but also to keep them spinning. Sweat was startig to pour down her brow at this point, as she looked to Jaune, who was still charging whatever attack he was planning

"I can't hold him for much longer Jaune!" Pyrrha called to her partner, by this point she had given up control on one of the guns and was focusing on keeping just one gun active.

Then like a bullet, Jaune leapt forward screaming "AWETHUR'S POWER!" His glowing shield slamming right into the chest of the Beringel, pushing it back a couple of feet. Jaune, seemingly moving faster than the eye could follow, then moved behind the Grimm and screamed "Spiral Carve!" before unleashing a devastating three-hit combo that effectively took out the Grimm's left arm.

The Beringel was relentless however, and losing an arm didn't seem to faze it as it tried to hit Jaune with a haymaker with its right arm. Jaune was expecting it tho, his shield already glowing gold as he screamed "Guardian Shield!" holding the shield out in front of him, he was then surrounded in a cylinder of gold energy that blocked whatever physical attack the Grimm tried.

Jaune, still being protected by the cylindrical shield, stabbed his sword, which was now glowing a hue of blue, and screamed "Guardian Heroes!"

Pyrrha could only watch as from the ground around the Beringel, three different copies of Jaune rose up, seemingly translucent in color, and began assaulting the Beringel from all sides. Pyrrha then watched as Jaune raised his sword from the ground, this time high above his head, screaming "Guardian RAGE!," before he disappeared, moving so fast he left behind after images, he bombarded the Grimm with slashes from his sword, which now seemed the cut through armor and hide like a hot knife through butter. The copies of Jaune had disappeared as soon as Jaune started his assault.

When the onslaught had stopped, all that was left was a panting Jaune, and the cut up remains of the Beringel behind him.

-[RoL]-

"Amazing, I've never seen such a thing before!" Glynda said aloud, turning to Ryuki "What is his Semblance?"

"As absurd as it may sound, he hasn't unlocked his semblance yet" Ryuki replied "That's all his aura as you people put it" he finished, earning an even more bewildered look from Glynda

"Well I've never seen aura used quite like this before" Ozpin remarked, "And you seem to identify Aura as something else entirely, what is it called where you're from"

Just then, in front of Ozpin and Glynda, a blue spectral image of a man appeared. Aegis, in his full spirit of valor form, simply said

"In our world, we call it Mana"

[Remnant of Lore]

I'm back. Finally. There's not a lot I could say about my unofficial hiatus for a year, let's just say that things have been INCREDIBLY hectic in real life.

No idea on when I'll be able to do the next chapter, but this chapter has been sitting here for MONTHS and I'd feel bad if it just stayed like that.

on another note, some of you might have given up on this fic, dropped it due to not uploading, and that's fine. This has turned into a passion project, instead of one of obligation. I will eventually finish this story more for myself than anything, and just letting anyone who wishes come along for the ride.

That's it for this chapter, I felt like it had enough action and a good enough cliffhanger to stop it there.

Next chapter would most likely be full of exposition. more world building, and getting to know my own DF character Ryuki.


End file.
